Magical Animal School Adventure
by Project X-Over
Summary: Star is accidentally transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School, (Marco is transferred thee too). And Ludo has a plan...
1. New Human Students

In a dark room a clerk was registering students. However instead of assigning students based on where their homes are, instead whether they're humans or animals, the variety that talk and stand on two legs of course. As well as animals students whose non-verbal counterparts originally stood on two legs.

Sure it was an extremely long, and boring process to do, but it's quite simple as well. Just look at someone's picture and last name and put them in the right school, quick and easy as thought. Except for that one time…

Besides that one incident no mistakes have never been made, and everyone goes where they're supposed to. Such as this Butterfly kid…

Star and Marco entered Principal Skeeves office. Normally the two aren't called to his office that often, even after that one time with the football game. Probably since it was the greatest and most epic victory the Echo Creek Academy football team has ever had!

Skeeves sat behind his desk with his fingers clasped, which bore jeweled rings, each with a different type jewel. On his desk was a tiny frog wearing a nice, brown suit.

"Miss Butterfly and Mr. Diaz I suppose you're wondering why I called you two to my office?" Skeeves asked.

"Not really," Marco said. "Me and Star haven't done anything that affects the school negatively in the long term." Marco let out a chuckle for dodging a bullet there.

Skeeves coughed with slight annoyance. "The reason I called you here is due to a filing error Star Butterfly has been accidently transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School, and will have to attend"

While Marco was stunned and taking in the information Star just sat there, and tilted her head in confusion, and chewed on her wand.

"I'm sorry but I don't really get what you're saying Principal Skeeves," Star said. "I know I've been on Earth for a while know but there's so many amazing things and is a great place, about it I don't know about it."

"Charles Darwin is a middle school _and_ a school for animals," Marco explained.

"I get the animal part, but can you explain the middle part," Star questioned. "I think middle school is the midpoint of education on Earth. But I think it's a waste to go to a school for only one year"

"You're very close Star," Marco said.

Skeeves got up. "Now that you two understand what is happening I'll let Principal Pixiefrog here explain what's going to happen." Skeeves showed Star and Marco his jeweled rings withs a grin. "If you excuse me I'm going to get all fifty-two flavors at the ice cream with these little guys, no matter what my doctor says."

Skeeves got up with a smile and a slight pain in his chance and left his office. Star and Marco just stared at the frog.

The frog coughed and straightened his bowtie. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Poncherello Pegone Pixiefrog, the principal of Charles Darwin Middle School, but please call me Principal Pixefrog."

"Uh-huh," Star and Marco said.

"I am sorry for this error, but as per the agreement with Star's parents to have a normal and safe life on Earth, and is being fixed as we speak," Pixiefrogsaid .

"Uh-huh," Star and Marco repeated.

"Until then…" Principal Pixiefrog continued before stopping. Throughout his entire conversation the two students just listened to Pixiefrog's voice, without a hint of surprise, instead showed some boredom.

"You do know I'm a talking frog right?" Principal Pixiefrog asked, annoyed.

"In Mewni there's all sorts of magic talking animals," Star fondly recalled. "Did you used to be a prince?"

"I've been a frog all my life," a somewhat flustered Pixefrog said. "Here's the deal to prevent bureaucratic problems and lawsuits you two," Pixiefrog pointed at Marco and Star, "will go to Charles Darwin until the error has been fixed."

"Whoa whoa whao," Marco interrupted. "I mean I like hanging out with Star, but why do I have to go to CDMS?"

"Since you're supposed to help Star adjust to Earth," Pixefrog explained. "Also, just by looking at you two you're together a lot, I presume."

"That is true…" Marco said.

"Besides there will be another human there," Pixefrog said. "And before you ask why he's still there I'll explain only once."

As Pixiefrog explained why Adam Lyon still goes to Charles Darwin Ludo's Spy Buff Frog was listening intently, with a glass cup placed against the window outside the school.

With a fiendish smile Buff Frog used his dimension scissors to snip a portal through time and space and entered and arrived in the throne room of Ludo's dark castle … where Ludo was not present.

Buff Frog immediately rushed to the next place Ludo would be: his bedroom. Upon arriving Buff Frog at the massive oaken door Buff Frog raised his musclebound arm high, and lightly knocked the door.

"Who dares interrupt I, the future ruler of all dimensions Ludo," Ludo boasted on the other side of the door. "I am currently researching the Earth institution called 'high school.'"

"Star Butterfly has transferred to a school for animals Master Ludo," Buff Frog reported.

"And that concerns me why?" Ludo asked, angrily.

Buff Frog scratched his head. "Because it is a new development and I thought it would be nice if you knew."

There was silence.

"Master Ludo?" Buff Frog asked.

"Buff Forg assemble all the minions who resemble animals," Ludo ordered. "I have come up with a foolproof plan to capture Star's wand and take over all dimensions!"

"They do have names Master Ludo."

"Meh it's easier if I only remember one or two minions name at a time. It's a lot easier since I do have a lot of them."


	2. Before School Hours

Through the halls of Charles Darwin Middle Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey walked.

On an average school day in CDSM students of all species fly, walk, and swim around the school, doing things all normal students do, and are also animals.

However, this was not an average school day, for classes won't start in an hour.

The two friends had heavy bags beneath their eyes, daydreaming about still dreaming in their beds.

"I wonder why Principal Pixiefrog asked us to come to his office so early?" Adam asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know maybe it was something that you did that got us in trouble, again."

Adam angrily snapped out of his drowsiness. "Jake!"

"Whoa whoa there. Can't you take a little joke Adam?" Jake asked. "What's wrong acting a little wild sometimes?"

"Doesn't you're attempts to be wild normally get us in trouble?" Adam pointed out. "And how actual wild animals are different from zoo animals?"

Jake opened his mouth to and raised his hand to argue, but then closed his mouth, and lowered his hand. "You offer a good argument there, but oh were at Principal Pixiefrog's office now."

While Adam was a bit miffed at Jake he was right, they were at the door. Upon entering Mrs. Warthog was sleeping soundly at her desk. On her desk was a sign that said in bold, capital letters **QUIET**.Naturally, she didn't want to be this early as much as Jake and Adam.

Adam and Jake slowly tiptoed there way to Principal Pixiefrog's desk, lest they wake up Mrs. Warthog.

At his desk Principal Pixefrog stood on his lily pad like he always does, and .

"Thank you for coming Adam and Jake," Pixiefrog whispered. "Even though I would have preferred just Adam coming, but I figured I might as well call Jake as well."'

"So P.P. why did you call me and Adam so early? Jake asked, slouching against his chair.

"The reason I called you two here is because two human high school students, sort of, have been temporarily transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School," Pixiefrog explained. "And you are going to guide them through the school until they can be transferred back.

Adam raised his hand immediately after Pixiefrog finished talking.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?'" Adam, worryingly asked.

"Well you see one of them is a magical princess from another dimension," Pixiefrog said. Adam gulped, and grew pale. "And here's a picture of the two students." Pixiefrog reached into his pocket and took at two pictures, those of a girl and a boy, and set them on his desk.

Jake jumped out his chair and leapt onto Pixiefrog's desk, causing a pillar of water to rise upwards and land on Adam.

Jake took a look at the two soggy pictures. "If I'm reading this correctly they're names are Star and Marco. Star and Marco." Jake repeated. "Well those are pretty nice names."

"P-p-p-principal Pixefrog are your sure it would be a good idea to bring magic t-t-to the school?" Adam asked through chattering teeth.

"Get off me," Pixiefrog barely voiced, as he was currently being crushed by Jake's butt.

Upon realizing what was happening Jake leapt back to his chair. Pixefrog got up and brushed his suit. "Don't worry I talked to Star's classmates, they love her magic, and I'm sure nothing like the magic fish fiasco will happen again."

"O-ok," Adam said. "But I can I get a t-t-towel. A-a-and why are we the ones who guide Marco and Star"

"And why did you send us that e-mail so early?" Jake interrupted.

"And w-why am I the one who has to solve a problem the school is facing, again?" Adam asked.

"Go to the bathroom and get some paper towels, Star and Marco are coming today, and I figured as the school's only human and best friend of said human would best be suited for this task," Pixiefrog listed. "On the way out please close the door quietly."

Seeing there was no way for the conversation to continue Adam and Jake got up from their chairs and left for the exit, water being dripped across the floor.

Jake grabbed the door, slowly closed it, then used all his strength and slammed the door shut.

"Huh, whuuza!" a shocked Mrs. Warthog exclaimed. "Let me guess Lyon and Spidermonkey were just leaving from their appointment."

"That is correct Mrs. Warthog," Pixiefrog said. "Hopefully, nothing will go wrong with our new students."

"Just like the other new students and other future students," Mrs. Warthog snarked.

"At least these new students don't have any ulterior motives," Pixiefrog said.

"You're next appointment is in ten minutes," Mrs. Warthog said. "Now if you excuse me work hasn't started yet and I need my sleep." Mrs. Warthog let out a huge yawn and went back to sleep.

Principal Pixiefrog opened his mouth, then closed. "She is technically right. Curse you loopholes! Except when they prevent me from being sued. Then they're all right."


	3. Marco's Past

It was an average pre-school day morning at Charles Darwin Middle School. Students of all species walked, flew, swam (through pipes beneath the school?), into CDMS for yet another mundane day of such subjects as on hunting your prey, hibernating, and dodge ball. The usual subjects zoo animals learn.

A car drove in front of school and out came the third and fourth human students to ever attend Charles Darwin: Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.

"Have a wonderful day Marco," Mr. Diaz said at the front wheel. "If you make any animals friends they can come for dinner."

"And if you be sure to tell us their species so herbivores won't eat any meat or carnivores eat any plants," Mrs. Diaz said.

The car started to leave and Mr and Mrs. Diaz waved goodbye. Star waved her hand highly enthusiastically, her hand a blur. Marco's wave was more subdued.

The two turned and looked at their temporary school and its menagerie of students and the jungle literally growing out of the school.

"Come on Marco," Star said, cheerfully. "After reading about CDMS with the magic of the internet, I think it's going to be a blast. It's going to be like my secret camping trips on Mewni!"

Star started to walk toward the animal school, looking forward to the day. Star wondered what Marco was feeling, and turned to see his face, which Star hoped to be joy.

But Marco just stood there.

Star immediately ran towards Marco in worry for her friend.

"What's wrong Marco?" Star asked. "And don't lie because if everything was all right you would have walked with me."

Marco took a deep breath in. "Star I have to tell you something, something I have never mentioned before, and most likely will never mention again."

Star started to really worry for Marco.

"When I was a kid my parents brought me to the zoo," Marco recalled. "At first I had a great time, like at the gorilla and giraffe exhibit, and I even got some popcorn. At the spider monkey exhibit my mom and dad told me to wait while they went to the bathroom."

Star listened intently, since Mewni already has zoos and bathrooms, sort of.

"There was this monkey," Marco continued. "He offered to show me a trick if I gave him my popcorn. I didn't want to at first but he insisted. I gave him my popcorn and the monkey had to do something." Marco took in a deep breath. "And he never came out."

Star's jaw dropped in shock. "And the events traumatized you for the rest of your life, causing you to vow vengeance on the monkey for the wrong he inflicted on you?"

"Of course not Star," Marco assured. "It's just that was a cruel trick and I'm still pretty peeved about it."

"So why don't you want to go into the school then?" Star asked.

"Because it would be awkward, and I don't want any trouble," Marco said.

"But we get into trouble all the time," Star pointed out.

"True, but it's different from monsters or Jeremy Brinbaum," Marco said, then he saw two people waking toward him and star, a human, most likely the one Principal Pixiefrog, was talking about and a monkey.

Memories and rage flooded Marco. " _Just wait a sec, I'll show you that trick soon_." Marco remembered

Marco pointed at Jake angrily "You!"

Jake slapped his forehead. "Now I remember where I heard the name Marco. Adam, did I ever tell you when I was a kid I stole someone's popcorn by tricking them?"

"No!" Adam said worryingly.

Marco glared at the monkey who tricked him all those years ago. Jake didn't look at Marco and was more focused on picking his nose.

Adam stepped forward. "Before we do anything I know Jake can be a jerk sometimes," Adam said to Star and Marco. "But let's all agree to forget about this so no wacky hijinks or whatever happens."

"Fine!" Marco hissed. His expression softened. "So you must be the first human student at Charles Darwin." Marco referred to Adam

Adam nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "My last name was misspelled, and I've been here ever since."

"But Brinbaum doesn't sound like any animals species, mundane or magical," Star pointed out.

"Huh," Adam asked, momentarily confused. "My name is Adam _Lyon_."

"And my name is Jake Spidermonkey," Jake butted in, not with his butt of course.

Star scratched her head for a moment, then a realization came to her. "Oh I get it, people from Earth aren't necessarily related if they look alike."

"What is Star talking about Marco?" Adam asked.

"Must be the magical princess thing," Jake said.

"Oh yeah," Adam said with dread.

Back in Principal Pixiefrog's office Mrs. Warthog was continuing to sleep, with the school day rapidly approaching.

The door opened, and five shadow that would be familiar to Star and Marco, fell over Mrs. Warthog

"Principal Pixiefrog your appointment is here," Mrs. Warthog said in a deadpan tone.


	4. First Impressions

Star, Marco, Adam, and Jake, the latter two showing the former two the way to Mr. Hornbill's class, walked through the wild halls of Charles Darwin. It would be the hall of an average middle school if not for the tropical trees and vines grew in every nook and cranny, a river flowed throughout the halls, and the pipes for aquatic students.

As the three humans and monkey passed by the other animals students took notice in Star. With her bright and spiky clothes, long, luxurious hair, and seemingly normal brightly colored wand.

Their instincts all told them Star was, something they normally never see at Charles Darwin: a human female! After the realizations sets in they immediately lose interest as they see humans of all ages and genders all the time when at the zoo.

Marco, while having gotten over meeting Jake after all those years still felt quite wary of him. Jake meanwhile was hoping that lunch would arrive soon, oh, and thought that Marco has absolutely no grudge against him anymore.

The four entered the classroom of Mr. Hornbill, where among other students and Mr. Hornbilll himself were Windsor Gorilla the intelligent, soft-spoken gorilla, Lupe Toucan the loud, fashionable Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe the shy, clumsy giraffe, and Slips the out-there, radical python.

"Greetings Adam and Jake," Windsor spoke softly. "I see we have two new human students with us today."

"Of course they're human," Lupe said loudly. "It's extremely easy to tell."

"Guys," Adam said to his friends, gesturing towards Star and Marco. "This is Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. They're only going to be at Charles Darwin for a short time."

"And these guys over here," Jake pointing at the four animals students. "Are Windsor, Ingrid, Slips, and Lupe, whose last names are the same as their species."

Slips raised his tail. "Isn't Marco Diaz the name of that kid you scammed way back then Jake?"

Jake nodded his head fiercely up and down. "Yep."

While Marco felt embarrassed about the past being brought up once again, Adam was flabbergasted once again.

"Wait a second did all of you know what Jake did and didn't tell me?" Adam asked, angrily.

"Jake tells us whenever he's in the mood to do so," Windsor stoically explained. "For example, he told us every day every two hours over the course of last week."

Adam just stood there stunned. Shocked that Jake told all of his friends the not-secret so many times. How could he possibly not know about it?

"Aren't you that human I met all those years ago at the zoo?" Ingrid asked. "The one Jake tricked."

Memories once again flooded into Marco meeting a nice giraffe and a nice gorilla. Seeing them in their natural habitat, doing their homework, watching television, and walking about the enclosure. And how he entered a pleasant conversation with them.

"Oh yeah now I remember," Maroc said, then once again felt embarrassed. "But I never got your names."

Ingrid blushed, but fortunately for her head was high enough for anyone to notice. "Sorry, but we usually don't get the names of visitors."

"So this is the human you and Windsor," Lupe said. "And unlike _somebody_ only told me every few years instead of constantly." Lupe's voice raised an octave there.

Jake nonchalntely shrugged. "That's because I keep forgetting I already told you guys."

Star couldn't stop help herself anymore, she just had to talk to her new potential friends.

"Just want to say it's great to meet all of you, my name's Star, but you already know that," Star said, enthusiastically. "I'm friends with talking animals back on Mewni, and would love having fun with you and Marco and Adam."

"Mewni, the place I was a born and came from before I came to live with Marco's family," Star took a deep breath from the long exposition, is…"

Before Star could finish the school bell rang, and Mr. Hornbill got up from his desk. "Ms. Butterfly and Mr. Diaz please come to the front of the class," Mr. Hornbill announced.

"I'll tell you soon," Star said. Star rushed to the front of the classroom, while Marco walked slowly upwards.

"Good morning class, these humans here are Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly," Mr. Hornbill said to the class. "They're going to be students at Charles Darwin until they can properly transferred back to Echo Creek Academy."

So far the students felt a mix between utter boredom and mild disinterest

"Hey my name is Marco," Marco said. "I know ka-ra-te," Marco performing different moves with each syllable. "And I'm not a obsessed with safety."

Slight interest rose in the students, then faded away, just as quickly.

"And I'm Star Butterfly," Star said. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension."

Murmur immediately began amongst the students, except for the ones who already met Star. Many of them whispered "magic fish."

Star heard the two words and knew why the animal students felt such distrusts.

"Gryphon wings!" Star swore. She has to clear things up fast! "I know how you feel about magic fish. They're notorious for their magic backfiring nigh-irreversibly. But I assure you my magic is not like that, mostly."

Marco just stood at Star.

"Can you get us a quick snack?" Jake asked.

Star twirled her "Color tasty bugs blast!" Intending to create candy bugs, _real_ bugs came out of many different colors, a squirming rainbow.

All the animals students cheered in joy as the bug fell, like the all enjoy everyday at lunch, even though some of the herbivores, or don't eat insects in the wild. Adam, of course, felt utterly disgusted, especially when a pile fell on him.

"Horary for Star!" the students cheered.

And Marco felt the calmest since he came to this animal school, and felt everything will be all right.

"I almost forgot to mention," Mr. Hornbill interrupted. "We we're supposed to have five last minute students, but they don't appear to be coming."

"Wassup?" said a high-pitched voice, sounding like a castle.


	5. Bonz And His Kewl Crew

Star and Marco watched in horror as their arch-enemy and with four of his minions, Buff Frog, Bearicorn, the fly monster, and the crocodile monster, following him in the classroom. Then the horror changed into confusion and the will not to burst out laughing when they saw what they were dressed like.

Instead of his usual robe Ludo wore a leather jacket several time too large, sun-glasses, and his skull hat eschewed to the side.

Buff Frog was dressed as the shining image of a stereotypical nerd, he wore brown pants, white colored-shirt with a pocket protector, large inch-thick glasses held together by masking tape.

Bearicorn wore the school's football uniform (with a hole in the helmet for his horn), and was heavily sweating from the uniform.

The fly monster wore lipstick and massive amount of mascara on his face, and a red-wig with a pony tail.

The crocodile monster wore black eyeliner on his eyes, a sleeveless pitch-black shirt, and tons of spiky accessories.

"Yo hommies me and my crew are here to attend this lame-o school dogs, and other species dog," Ludo pointed his pinkies and thumbs outwards and crossed his arms. "I'm Bonz and these tubular dudes and duddette are Poindexter, Muscles, Mr. Night Shadow, and Brittney."

"Hello," the four said, with a barly concealed tone of humiliation and reluctance.

While Star and Marco were trying to process what on Earth, or any dimension for that matter, was happening the other students just stared. One of students, a cricket, had to chirp from keeping himself from laughing.

Ingrid broke the almost silence. "So why did you call our school lame?"

"Poindexter" sighed. "What he meant was school in general is what you kids call 'lame' in order to appeal to you."

"Bonz" kicked "Poindexter" in the shin, only for "Bonz" to hurt his foot instead. Holding the pain back "Bonz" quickly lied. "It's just our secret handshake."

Star aimed her wand at her wand at "the new students" and chanted with her wand glowing, "prickly p-"

"Ms. Star what are you doing?" Mr. Hornbill asked.

Star stopped chanting and lowered her wand in shock. "But that's Ludo, a ruler of a dark kingdom and my enemy, and four of his minions."

"No these four are new students who have recently transferred into Charles Darwin," Mr. Hornbill, said with increasing impatience. "If you keep this up I'll be forced to give you a detention slip."

Marco couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. "These guys over there are clearly not a species of animals."

"Muscles" took out a sheet of paper and read "Our species are recently-discovered shelless turtles, gigantic frogs, bear with a unicorn horns, black crocodiles, and bats with no legs."

"Mr. Night Shadow" realized what "Muscles" was doing and snatched the paper and ate it.

Lupe took out her cell phone and surfed the internet. "What do you know, they're telling the truth." Lupe showed the news article on the phone to the entire class, with the title "New Species Discovered Today!"

At a laboratory far away from Charles Darwin, zoologists were being forced to post false information on the Internet by Ludo's other minions, Spike Balls and Man Arm, who were in the middle of leaving with a grin on their faces

"Don't you find it odd they got transferred today?" Marco asked the class. "Don't you find any of this suspicious?"

"I guess that's the wonder of the modern age then," Slips said without any suspicion what so-ever. "Being able to do anything in an instant, too bad school couldn't be like that."

"Everyone please go to your seats," Mr. Hornbill requested. "And I won't ask you again.

As Star and Marco went to their seats with their new "classmates" "Bonz" looked eye-to-eye with Star, lowered his sunglasses, and smirked.

While Mr. Hornbill went on a with a partly interesting, partly boring lecture about the different grazing techniques Adam could only think to himself about how to stop the new students. Then he realized he should be taking notes right now.

After class Adam requested Star and Marco to meet him by his locker, and Jake decided to come along because he had nothing better to do.

"Star I believe you about the new exchange students being evil," Adam whispered, lest Ludo or his minions were to hear.

"Thanks Adam but why do you believe me?" Star asked.

"Let's just say I had bad experiences with new students before," Adam said. "And let's leave it at that."

Jake clapped his hands. "All right then let's just go through the rest of the day and do nothing."

Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you have any idea what you just said?!" Marco asked, the hostility in him rising. "If Ludo gets the wand, bad things will happen."

"I don't know how you and Star do things, but here stuff happens, mostly to Adam," and then the problem is solved."

"Don't worry you have our assistance," Windsor said as he walked toward the four along with Ingrid, with Slips slinking, and Lupe flying. "These new students are clearly masquerading their true identities, and I assure you we'll help defeat them."

"Especially Bonz," Lupe hissed. "Did you here his slang, that's a reason he must be stopped.

"We'll stop them even though they are newly discovered species!" Slips promised

"Uh, Slips, they're magical creatures from another dimension," Ingrid explained.

"Really. That does explain the whole turtle without a shell thing. Then they wouldn't be turtles"

Star gave a warm smile. "Thanks guys, we'll definitely defeat Ludo!"

"Except for those times me and Adam completely fail in our goals," Jake recalled.

"Jake!" everyone scolded.


	6. Taking Over The School

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school (literally, this is taking place as the same distance from the center of the school from the other meeting), Ludo was gleefully plotting with his minions.

"My ingenious plan is moving along smoothly," Ludo cackled. "We have infiltrated the school, and no one suspects a thing other then that accursed Star and her Earth friend, but we shall strike before anyone believes them!" He would have let out an evil laugh, as he normally would, if not for the fact it would blow his cover.

Ludo coughed. "Any questions?"

The fly monster raised his hand.

Before Ludo could begin answering with the fly monster's name, the fly monster began speaking. "I just want to say I don't have anything against women so you guys won't get the wrong idea, but why do I have to be the girl?"

Ludo sighed out of annoyance at the idiocy (to him) of his minion. "According to the research I've done about Earth schools we need at least one female in our group."

Buff Frog raised his hand next.

Ludo began to regret allowing his minions to ask questions. He knew he shouldn't have been so soft.

"I don't mean to question your judgment Master Ludo," Buff Frog regretfully complained. "But why do I have to be the nerd? I'm a tough, strong guy. I would be perfect jock."

"Actually I wouldn't mind switching," Bearicorn chimed in, sweating even more heavily then before. "I wouldn't mind being the nerd."

Ludo clenched his teeth. _Must not blow cover. Must not blow cover._ "There can only be one nerd and it's not like a crocodile could pull off the nerd look."

"Actually I think I could do that," the crocodile monster said. "But to tell you the truth I think this 'goth' goes well with my appearance."

"Tell you what you namby pamby whiners," Ludo mocked. "If we see a crocodile that can pull off the nerd style you can all choose what role you get to play as. By the way as the leader I get to be the cool kid."

The nerdy alligator walked by Ludo and his minions.

Before any words of relief could be stated Ludo said quickly, "That was an alligator. There are several differences that distinguish them from crocodiles. Seriously look them up"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" a southrern drawl range throughout the halls throughout the halls.

Ludo adjusted his shades. "Come on minions it's time to gain the students trust and respect, and the first thing to do is take down a bully."

Ludo slowly walked slowly toward the student in need, before deciding dramatics were not needed in this case, and had a schedule to keep. Ludo brisk walked to the cries, with his "crew" right behind him.

Virgil "Bull" Sharowski was mercilessly dribbling Henry armadillo like a basketball. Bull realized that it was perhaps not one of his most original bullying tactics, but it was too good an opportunity to resist.

"My name is Bonz and this is my crew, stop bullying that dude right now square," Ludo ordered. "Or I have to get gnarly on you."

Bull stopped dribbling Henry, and just glared at "Bonz."

Henry un-rolled himself, once he was sure the bouncing stopped. "I'm all right everyone," Henry assured the students who wanted to check what was happening. "My shell blocked out most of the pain. And I've been through worse if truth be told"

"There's a new cat in town and you must be the school bully the buffest guy in school," "Bonz" asked Bull.

Buff Frog closed his eyes "Loyalty to the boss," Buff Frog whispered to himself.

"Yeah, I'm the school bully," Bull sucked up water from his headphones, creating a slurping sound. "And aren't you that new student with all that outdated slang?"

Ludo nodded, and clicked his lips and made a gun gesture with both his hands.

Bull slurped water again.

"There's a new dominant species in town, and when I'm done with you all the students will say right on!" Ludo boasted, flexing his very, very, miniscule muscles.

Bull couldn't believe what he was hearing someone actually challenging him, or having to listen to all this slang.

"You're going to regret daring to fight me," Bull said, before his face softened. "Because even I know you won't stand a chance, and I'm a bully."

The gathered students knew what to do in a situation like this. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted over in over. Within the deepest corner of their minds they thought perhaps Bonz could win. The rest of their minds just thought of how quickly he'll be slaughtered.

Buff Frog stepped forward, but Ludo showed his palm to him, causing Buff Frog to reluctantly back down.

Ludo was confident in his inevitable victory over this bully. Sure Bull may be stronger than him, larger than him, be a more capable fighter than him, have rows of sharp teeth, and the ability to perfectly traverse both land and water. But Ludo had done research on schools.

Students with braces are naturally weak.

Bull's punch connected with Ludo's stomach.


	7. Taking Over The School: The Sequel

Ludo groggily, slowly opened his eyes. He was going to order some minions to get him breakfast in five minutes, or else. But then he remembered where he was and what he was doing: school and the plan.

He saw all his minions around the bed he was laying on. Buff Frog, Bearicorn, and … those two other minions. Perhaps, Ludo should try to remember more minion names, or not.

"Why didn't you do anything against that Shark!" Ludo complained. "I was lucky I'm not seriously injured!"

Buff Frog said nothing and pointed at Nurse Gazelle, who was too busy attending Henry's injuries to notice Ludo's outburst.

"Which is what I would say if I was a wimpy coward, which I'm not." Ludo chuckled for keep his cover without arousing too much suspicion.

Nurse Gazelle pranced over to "Bonz," not literally prancing, naturally. "Good thing your friends brought you when they did. You were sent flying down the hall, with no stopping, until you hit the wall. You should have your head checked by the, there's some weird bump on it."

Ludo resisted the opportunity, to criticize Nurse Gazelle, but he realized that he must keep his cover, the plan.

"Poindexter what do the students think of me now?" Ludo asked, assuming all the students were praising him for heroically standing up for a weak student.

"Er…" Buff Frog said, rubbing the back of his head. Bearicorn, and the other two minions were equally reluctant to say anything.

"Well?" Ludo asked impatiently.

Henry broke silence. "Thank you for saving me back there from Bull, even though I'm used to him bullying me. I don't care that the other students are calling you lame, pathetic, pitiable, feeble, wimpy, a loser …"

With each synonym Ludo's face grew redder and rage within grew. His minions braced themselves for the gasket he was about to blow.

Instead, Ludo calmed himself down thinking of the plan, and how it will all be worth it when he get's Star's wand, and the love and adoration of woman everywhere.

"Come," Ludo simply ordered. He jumped off the hospital bed and moved toward the exit. His minions warily followed.

"This has been only a temporary setback," Ludo lectured to his minions, while walking through the halls. "It will be quite simple to spin the incident to make me look good." Ludo turned around to his minions, and adjusted his sunglasses to show his eyes. "Soon this whole school will know the name of Bonz!"

The minions applauded for their master, while doing their best to ignore the crater shaped like Ludo behind him.

Mr. Hornbill's class, again:

Star effortlessly shredded a wicker herd animal, in less then a few seconds with her bare hands, thanks to her training back on Mewni.

Ludo went up the next wicker beast, spit into his hands and rubbed them together, leapt onto it, and bit it with his beak. The beast fell over on it's side, trapping Ludo beneath it.

After class:

Bull punched Ludo in the stomach, again.

Lunch:

Ludo couldn't get any worms like he wanted, and instead had to settle for just dirt.

After lunch:

Bull punched Ludo in the stomach yet again.

Mr. Hornbill's class:

The majority animal students and Star were doing an average or better job on the test on the wild. Adam, Marco, Ludo, Buff Frog, Bearicorn, the crocodile monster, and the fly monster were struggling. Adam since he's still not quite used to an animal school, and the other since they've literally been at Charles Darwin for a day.

Ms. Bear's class:

Ludo couldn't force himself to sleep though everyone else were already slumbering peacefully, with some glad for the rest

After class, again one last time:

Bull kicked Ludo with his tail … then fell on his back since he had nothing to hold up his body.


	8. Gym Class Burning Battle

Gym class: on the surface a means to keep students fit and healthy. In actuality, a place of brutality where only students with the strongest will and bodies can survive. Except, for schools where this isn't the case, but Charles Darwin is a case.

As per the rules of gym class the assembled students were in their gym clothes: white t-shirts and red shorts. Fortunately for the new students since the animal students have varying girth and height there were gym clothes that fit them.

Coincidently, Adam, Jake, Star, Marco, Ingrid, Windsor, Lupe, and Slips were all on the same side of the gym. Similarly, Ludo, Buff Frog, Bearicorn, crocodile guy, and fly fellow were on the other side. And Bull and Henry were there as well.

Despite initial worry (mostly from Marco, well him worrying entirely) the day at Charles Darwin Middle School hasn't been that bad at all, other than the test, the food, and Ludo. He was even getting used to being around Jake in spite of his misgivings.

Likewise, Adam felt calmer. Normally by now, he would have been seriously injured or humiliated thanks to a new student. Jake was even acting better behaved than usual.

Ludo just wanted this day to end. He had been battered, humiliated, and tired as he struggled through this wretched day. This school was nothing like the ones he researched through television. He even dressed the part along with his minions, yet nothing went his way. The only solace Ludo felt was that the plan can still succeed, for there was always tomorrow.

Vice-Coach Ferret wheeled Coach Gills to the exact middle of the gym floor, between the two groups of students. "All right class here's what you're going to do today," Coach Goals said, in her masculine, rough voice. "Dodgeball! You know the rules two teams, throw balls at each other, those hit are at out of the game, last team standing wins. And there better not be any questions!"

Star, Ludo, Buff Frog, Bearicorn, and the other two minions lowered their hands the moment Coach Gills finish speaking.

However, before the game could begin Principal Pixiefrog rode into the gym on his segway, to the surprise of all.

"Principal Pixiefrog?!" Coach Gills exclaimed. "Now's not the best time we're right about to start a most likely brutal game of dodgeball."

"Don't worry Coach Gills it will just take a second," Principal Pixiefrog assured. "I was just stopping bye to tell Star and Marco that after today they're going back to Echo Creek Academy."

Ludo snapped.

"Really?" Star asked melancholy. "I was really beginning to like going here."

"How was the error fixed so quickly?" Marco asked. "Shouldn't it have taken at least a week or two?"

"Turns out since you guys are so clearly human it was extremely easy to fix the error," Principal Pixiefrog explained.

Ludo drew each harrowed breath with increasing rage as he drew each harrowed breath, while his minions watched with fear and worry.

"Looks like I haven't learned anything," Jake cheerfully said. "And since I haven't said anything about my butt today I might as well do it now."

Jake tightly hugged his butt, much to the disgust of everyone around him.

"Normally, I would be disgusted right now," Adam said. "But right now I'm just glad that I haven't been humiliated and/or injured. And that nothing else will go wrong."

Ludo straightened his skull hat. All the students looked in horror when they realized what the loser "Bonz" truly was.

"Thanks to Bonz straitening his cap I now know he's actually an evil overlord instead of a new transfer students!" Slips exclaimed.

"Really slips?" Lupe asked. "That's what gave you the hint?"

Slips nodded rapidly in response.

"I just lost my faith and respect in Bonz," Henry said glumly.

Ludo took out his dimensional scissors and snipped the air to create a hole through time and space. Out of the dark portal marched Ludo's many minions. Some resembled humans but not quite, others were similar to animals of Charles Darwin but much larger and ferocious, one or two were even walking talking plants.

"Attention students of Charles Darwin," Ludo announced. "My name is Ludo, future ruler of all dimensions, and my minions names aren't important. But you can call me master Ludo. I'm here to steal Star Butterfly's wand, and once I use it to conquer all, my first proclamation shall be to ban school. And the rest of these guys names don't matter"

All the students, except for those who knew of Ludo's true nature cheered, while his minions were saddened they couldn't tell anyone their names.

"My faith and respect for Bonz, or should I say Ludo has been restored!" Henry said cheerfully.

"And I guess Ludo must not be that bad after all," Bull commented.

As Ludo was confused by the cheers of adoration, before Windsor broke in. "Allow me to explain. To put it simply, students naturally dislike school."

"Huh, I guess that's one thing I learned about school is true," Ludo commented. "Oh well, I'll raze the school anyway."

"I once again lost my faith and respect for Ludo," Henry glumly stated once more.

Star aimed her wand at Ludo and started chanting, "Prickly pear…"

While zoo life has atrophied the animal students and faculty of Charles Darwin, one instinct still remains: flight.

Before Star could finish all the animals ran toward the exit in fear of the invaders, with Star, Marco, and Adam caught in the stampede.

"Oh man we're definitely going to be sued over this!" Pixiefrog groaned, while riding away on his Segway.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think we have to worry about the magical invaders," Ingrid pointed out.

"Way to focus on the negative."

"Sorry, but this is still pretty bad."


	9. The Musical Chapter! … Not!

There was chaos in the halls of Charles Darwin Middle School. Ludo (still wearing his "Bonz" disguise), rode his bat steed through the air, along with his other minions, the original ones still wearing there disguises as well, rampaged throughout the school in the name of Ludo's unholy vengeance. The students and facility ran in terror from the hordeused Ludo's research in bad ways.

Victims were given massive weggies which were even more painful due to super strength, dragged to nearby bathrooms to be given swirlies, and worst of all some of the minions flirted with female students despite their obvious discomfort.

In the school auditorium several students gathered to discuss the course of action to take against the invasion. Naturally, these students were the ones who are the ones who do everything, no matter where they attend school.

"Let's go fight Ludo and his monsters!" Star shouted, wand raised, ready for battle.

Ingrid raised her hoof.

Star lowered her wand. "Is it about one of the monsters resembling a giraffe, Ingrid?" Star asked.

"Er, actually I was just wondering if violence is truly the answer here?" Ingrid asked. "Is it possible to solve things peacefully?"

"Nope," Star said bluntly.

"Well you are an expert on fighting monsters…" Ingrid muttered.

"As a predator I should be fine with my super-strong coils to crush the bad guys," Slips boasted. He let out a hiss primarily to sound cool. "And I would use my fangs … if I had some, which would be pretty far out."

"True Slips," Windsor commented. "But before we fight our foes to not only save this school, but possibly all of the various realities, a conflict needs to be resolved. Isn't that right Marco and Jake?"

All eyes turned toward Marco and Jake, who in turn looked at each other. Marco struggled to think of what he should say. Jake was trying to think of what he actually had to say.

"Just spit it out already!" Lupe complained, with good reason. "Every second you try to make up more of the school is destroyed!"

Adam rested his hand on the shoulder of his best friend. "Jake I think you should start first," Adam requested. "Seriously though, we should probably do something soon. I think half the school is in ruins now."

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better Marco when my parents found out what happened I was grounded," Jake bluntly said. "Happy now?"

Marco chuckled a little. "I am. To tell you the truth I've gotten over it years ago, I didn't mention it to Star before after all."

"And let's go home now that's taken care of," Jake said, blissfully.

"But there's still an army of monsters out there!" Adam shouted, knowing how encounters with larger and stronger creatures don't normally go well with him.

"Don't worry about that me and Star faced Ludo and his monsters before," Marco assured. "And with Star's wand and all of us together they don't stand a chance! Right Star?"

Star had vanished from the auditorium during the forgiveness scene, and was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry I'm still here!" Star shouted from behind the stage. "Remember when my Dad wore that loincloth on Mewni"

"Yes?" Marco replied awkwardly.

"Sometimes when I was in the woods I change into different clothes too," Star continued. "And luckily for me I found just the perfect outfit. I'll be out in a second, or two"

"Must be one of the costumes from Jungle Guy," Ingrid said. "You remember right Lupe"

"Just call it Tarzan Ingrid," Lupe sighed. "We all know we only called it Jungle Guy because Pixiefrog feared lawyers would sue him."

"And we'll help too."

Bull and Henry strided forward toward the rest of the group, with confidence.

"Well it always helpful to have new allies in our upcoming battle," Windsor commented. "Our chances of success will increase."

"Yeah!" Slips said. "Aren't armadillos and sharks supposed to be enemies. And are armadillos aquatic. I don't think they are."

As Skips was trying to comprehend the information Adam asked Bull "Why are you helping us, aren't you a bully?"

"While I would enjoy bullying my fellow students I also won't stand for someone destroying my school!" Bull said. To hammer his point shark punched this fins together.

"I'm just here to help," Henry simply said. "And have my vicious revenge against Ludo." What Henry said would be taken as unnerving, if not he was a nerdy armadillo wearing thick glasses

"For the last time you can't change into new clothes!" Ludo told Bearicorn once again.

The rampage and devastation had temporally been put on hold (to the relief of the students and annoyance of the minions) after a heated conversation with Bearicorn.

Bearicorn was glad when he got to change into gym clothes earlier. Naturally, he was none too pleased when he had to change back into his football uniform. Compared to earlier where he was sweating in droves, he sweated like a waterfall.

"Master Ludo I think I might faint," Bearicorn moaned, struggling to stand.

"He's right Master Ludo," Buff Frog said. "Why can't we change into our normal clothes? It won't take that long to go back to your castle and return to the school"

Ludo slapped his face, and dragged it down his face. "We're professional monsters. We can't take over the multiverse in gym clothes. And time matters."

"OOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"


	10. Jungle Battle!

Star's bare foot connected with Ludo's face, causing him to fall off his bat and slammed into the ground, much to the surprise (except not really, they knew Star would come sooner or later).

As Ludo levered himself upward, Star slid down the vine she swung on. Ludo had a good look at Star's new outfit. Not only was she barefoot, she wore a leopard patterned dress, with deliberately messed up hair, without her usual devil horn hairband.

"I see you're wearing a new costume yet again Star Butterfly," Ludo mockingly commented. "But this time you're alone and I have my many minions!"

Bearicorn felll facedown on the ground from all the overheating he's been forced to endure.

"I still have many minions other than that one," Ludo added.

Marco, Adam, Jake, Windsor, Lupe, Slips, Ingrid, Bull, and Henry rushed to Star's side.

"You know it would have been way more fun to swing with a vine you know," Star said.

"That's completely true," Jake shrugged. "But I just wasn't in the mood at the time."

Ludo turned his harsh gaze toward his sort-of amphibious tormenter. "Minions I order you to attack the shark!" Ludo demanded. "Oh, but getting the wand is your main priority, though. But do try to get a good hit on the shark if you can."

The monsters screamed and charged toward their foes as their master ordered.

Star gut-punched Buff Frog, spitting out spit from the brutal blow. To add insult to bloodless injury Star head-butted Buff Frog sending him tumbling backwards, and landed on Unibear, who was just struggling to get up.

The crocodile monster and fly monster were on both sides of Marco. They then rushed towards Marco. However, Marco used his ka-ra-te skills to karate chop the crocodile monster in the snout and spin-kicked the fly monster.

Windsor was using his natural gorilla strength in a match of strength against the Three-Eyed Potato Baby. Their fists were clenched with each other, trying to push each other, but neither budged.

Bull's shadow menacingly overlaid the frill-necked lizard monster. Bull gave a massive grin with his hundreds of teeth. The monster gulped.

Meanwhile, the battles for the fate of everything in existence Adam, Jake, Ingrid, Lupe, Slips, and Henry fought were … going less then well…

Spikeballs was crushing Adam with his spiked ball fists, with every hit Adam being horrifically mangled in the crater. The goat man was swinging Jake around on his tail. Lobster Claws was eating Lupe, with her back half sticking out of his mouth. The flower monster stretched Slips to his breaking point. The two-headed demon monster was dribbling Henry, like a ball. Ingrid was having a heated discussion with the giraffe monster on the morality of invading a school.

Marco noticed the battles and tapped Star on the shoulder. Star in turn saw the suffering and knew what she to do, and how it was about time to do so.

"Prickly Pear Peril!" Star chanted. Out of the energy came a multitude of prickly pears that were sent flying toward Ludo's minions and Ludo himself. When the spikes pierced their skin they all screamed in pain, stopping their assaults in the process.

Ludo got it particularly bad as one of the pears got stuck in his beak. "All right failures let's go back to my castle," Ludo said, resigned to the loss and wanting the pain to end.

Ludo jumped into the air and cut a hole in time and space. He along with minions marched glumly (or in Bearicorn's case dragged) for being defeated, again.

In the events of the invasion of magical creatures from another dimension, Principal Pixiefrog had classes ended early for the day. Of course, everyone signed a waiver releasing the school from any liability from the invasion and any injuries sustained.

Outside of the school all but a few of the defenders wore bandages all across their bodies for their injuries, or in Adam's case a full body cast and an iv bag.

"Who knew challenging people with combat experience and super strength without either of those would be a bad call," Jake said.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Adam mumbled through his bandages.

"I'm glad to be a snake since I don't have any broken arms or legs," Skips whispered, through the pain of his broken ribs.

"I'm glad my beak hasn't been broken off," Lupe compalnied.

"And now you all know an advantage of bullying," Bull said, with a hint of smugness. "It keeps your strength up."

"I will never look a bullying the same way again," an awe-strucked Henry said. "But why not become strong in the old fashion way?"

"Because living targets are much better."

"Sorry, about the whole school almost being destroyed thing," Star said. "It's quite normal where I come from."

"This isn't the first time the school has been brought to the brink of destruction," Ingrid recalled. "So it's okay, I guess."

"But never with such though injuries though," Windsor pointed out.

"Don't worry you get used to it," Star said. "And speaking of which, I want to go to a jungle of forest again!" Star gnashed her teeth.

"It was nice meeting you all," Marco said. "And it was nice to settle things with Jake. You know facing your demons even if it was a very small, insignificant one"

"Speaking of meetings," Jake said. "Adam, did I ever tell you how I stole Marco's popcorn when we was a kid?"

Adam groaned beneath his bandages, in a way that could be mistaken with a groan of pain.


End file.
